Till Death
by PandaAlenkoChan
Summary: Logan and Storm have been together for a few years, now the unexpected happened and they have quite an adventure on their hands. But what happens when old enemies come back and try to prevent them from happiness?


**I do not own any part of X-Men, I just use the characters in my own way for my entertainment as well as others!**

It had been several years after Wolverine had finally confessed his true feelings for a certain weather manipulator, he didn't realize what he needed was right in front of him  
>and that she wasn't going anywhere. Before confessing, he had decided to pack his duffle bag and leave for quite sometime and he returned after being gone for almost an entire year. Everything was mainly back to normal, Jean was fawning over finally being engaged to Scott, who was glad that he had the girl to himself and no longer had to argue with Logan. Rogue and Bobby actually were having an understanding with each other but she was currently fooling around with Remy ever now and then. The french boy always had a place in her heart.<p>

Ororo had been up in her loft as she had become very tired these days, she still had no idea why she was so drowsy and felt quite sick at moments. She even had to have someone cover her history class because she couldn't even stand being in there without having to hurl or the feeling of needing to pass out. She obviously hated the feeling of being sick, as she was the one who controlled the weather and rarely got sick so it wasn't a usual feeling that she had. She had been sleeping when the door to her loft was opened and quickly shut to not let much light into the room as it had been early in the morning. Wondering who it was, though she had an idea as no one came into her room without knocking, she peeked through her left eye and saw that it was Logan. He wore sweatpants with his usual white beater that showed off his nice and fit body, he had a cup in his hand that was steaming slightly.

"Hello Logan" Her voice was quiet and soft, she cleared her throat but knew that that would not help as much.

"Hey darlin', I brought ya some tea ta make ya feel better" Walking over, he carefully kept a grip on the cup so that none of it would spill as he figured she would need every drop. She smiled sweetly as she slowly sat up, her curly white locks surrounding her face and falling to her back before she leaned against her pillow,

"That was very nice of you, now tell me what have you done with the real Logan?" She said, joking with him before reaching her hands out to grab the cup. He pulled it away from her,

"Careful darlin', don't want ya to get burned" the eye that she had given him made her avoid eye contact and pass her the cup, still being careful.

Once Ororo had a steady grip on the cup, she slowly lifted it up to her mouth, taking a long sip out of the round cup. Moaning in delight, once the cup was away from her lips, she smiled once more at Logan. "I really appreciate this, I do not enjoy being cooped up in this room all day but things like this make me more relaxed" She says, lifting the cup to her lips again.

"Still don't know what's wrong with ya?" Shaking her head, Logan grunted, "Dontcha think it's about time to take a visit ta furball?" She hadn't done that quite yet, she wanted to make sure that she was good and healthy enough to be around all of the children in the school. Logan had insisted that she visited him earlier on as well as Rogue, but trying to get through to Ororo was quite a challenge so they ended up leaving it alone...until now.

"That is not necessary Logan, I am fine. It is just a bad bug" Logan wasn't giving into that, he knew that it had to be more than a bug, Storm never got sick so this was an issue.

"It's more than a damn bug 'Ro, You've been throwing up constantly that you need a damn bucket beside yer bed, and not to mention yer body temperature has been high as hell. Something is wrong with ya and we're gonna go see what" Whenever Wolverine was determined, he wasn't hearing any of anything. 'Ro knew better than to continue the argument, "At least let me finish my tea first" Nodding, Ororo took her time to finish up the tea that he had brought her. It took her at least 15 minutes to finish it up and once it was gone, she was instantly in the arms of Logan.

"I can walk, put me down this instant" Finding her rough side amusing, Logan just shook his head as he headed down the stairs from her loft and on his way into the med-lab. Many of the students glanced at the two with raised eyebrows, most were just shocked to see that their teacher was out of her room for once.

"Ms. Munroe!" A familiar voice said, Logan turned around for the moment to see Rogue running up to them, her hair bouncing with each step, "Ah'm so glad to see that you're out of that room! Ah missed you" Ororo always enjoyed Marie's southern accent, and was more relaxed with her company. She treated Rogue as if she was her own child, it was the same way with Logan, though he had more of a bond with the girl.

"I've missed you too Rogue. And you can thank him for my escape from that room. He insists that I visit Hank for a check-up to see what is wrong with me" When saying 'Him', her eyes had drifted to Logan who made another grunt and averted his eyes from her again, this time they were focused on Rogue.

"You are welcome to come with me if you like? I know you've been the most concerned about me" Rogue smiles but shakes her head, "Ah gotta meet Remy outside, says he's got a surprise for me. Ah wanna see with ma own eyes if it's actually a gift or just a plot of his. But ah'll meet you both later!" Ororo nods before nodding her head in the direction that Rogue was heading giving her permission to leave. Taking the opportunity, Rogue waved at the two before running of to meet Gambit.

* * *

><p>Hank had been glad that Logan brought Ororo to the lab, he was going to go up there and check her inside of her room but Logan beat him to it. He made Logan stay outside of the room for Ororo's privacy, even though they were a couple, he still felt that whatever was going on with her was more of her concern than of anyone else. And he knew that he would make her tell him what the results were in the end.<p>

"So my dear, I need you to tell me what has been bothering you, has it been a specific spot in general or?" Hank started out as 'Ro was laying on her back on the examination table. She was quiet for a minute until she begun speaking of all the symptoms she had been having which included nausea, hot flashes, stomach cramps very often, dehydration even though she drank lots of liquids and the list continued on. Hank stood there just listening to her for awhile, trying to put all this together in his head. He had a feeling that he knew what was going on with Ororo but he had to be sure.

"Tell me, when was the last time you and Logan have had intercourse",

Blushing, Ororo tapped her chin as she thought about it, it hadn't been for quite sometime as she hadn't been feeling up for it but it wasn't too long ago. "I say almost a whole month has passed since I've let him touch me". Hank started thinking again, running his hand through his blue fur as his thoughts were being put together.

"A month you say...hmm... And when was the last time you've had your period?",

Ororo was actually pretty glad Logan wasn't in there, she was still squirmy when it came to what happens with her body and would rather keep that to herself than to deal with having to tell Logan about every time it happened. But with a nose like his, he knew whenever her aunt flo was visiting. And while she was thinking, it had been sometime since she had her monthly visitor. She had been so sick that she didn't even realize it. Could this mean...that she was possibly carrying Logan's child? Just the thought of it scared her, she didn't know how he would react to that if she was, he didn't seem like the type to want any children around.

"It has been quite awhile now Hank. And I believe that we are thinking the same thing. I may be pregnant?" Hank nods, glad that he didn't have to say it and shock her, she had figured it out herself. They both sat in silence for awhile, neither of them saying a word until Ororo decided to speak up. "Would this explain why I am so sick though. I understand the nausea and all but what I am concerned about is why I am having such awful symptoms to where I do not even want to move".

"It may be your body my dear, you may have somehow gotten sick and being pregnant along with having an awful virus is never a good combination" Hank responds as he walked over towards her bedside and pulled out a few medical instruments from the drawer so that he could take her blood to see if she was really pregnant and also see what was up with her body besides that. The process hadn't taken long, and surprisingly Ororo was still quiet and had not reacted much from when he placed the needle into her skin to take her blood. She just sat there, hoping to figure out what was wrong with her. Once the blood work came back, Hank glanced over a few papers, pushing his glasses back that slid down onto his nose as he was busy reading the results in his head.

"Well congratulations dear, you are indeed pregnant. But as for why you are so sick, that is a mystery. It could be a virus that you happen to catch from one of the students. I still need you to be well rested and I want you to not overdue yourself." Ororo just nods, she was smiling on the inside, she was going to finally be a mother, and with the one that she loved. She just wanted to know how he was going to react. Thanking Hank, she slowly got out of the bed and stood on her two feet. She needed to walk on her own now, no more being carried, it would only make her body get used to being carried around constantly and she did not want that to happen. "I thank you so much Hank. I have to speak with Logan now. If there is any prescriptions that I will be needing, please give them to him okay?" Nodding, Hank bid her farewell and she left out of the med lab.

* * *

><p>Logan had been leaning against one of the doors that led to the lab, once he saw Ororo he leaned forward and walked towards her. "How'd it go 'Ro?" He asked, she was looking up at him with a smile before she stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle peck onto his lips. He looked confused as he hadn't expected that but decided to let it slide as he didn't want her to think that he was dissing her. His arms slowly wrapped around her as his light green eyes stared into her bright blue ones, he was glad that she only wore her brown contacts every so often, he wanted to be able to stare into the eyes of Storm aka Ororo Munroe; not of someone who was trying to hide their identity because they used to be teased for it.<p>

"We're going to be parents Logan. Hank has told me that I am with child, I was given a test and it said that I am pregnant" His eyes widen, pregnant? They hadn't slept together in a long time so it must have been from their last time. Was he excited? He had no idea himself, he wasn't parent material...hell he didn't even get to be around his parents during his lifetime, what the hell did he know about having a kid?

"Pregnant huh? I knew yer scent was off but that's not what I expected" He said, his nose was good but he couldn't pick up another scent. Although he did hear another heartbeat but thought nothing of it.

"My scent?" She tilted her head a bit confused,

"Yeah, I can smell yer scent good with this nose of mines. I know all yer scents, especially arousal" Ororo 'eeped' before she hid her face into his chest, he was saying too much outloud. Luckily there was no one around to hear him or she might have died of embarrassment. "Okay enough with the scents, are you ready to be a father?"

"Damn right to the point eh? Well ta be honest. No." A frown appeared on Ororo's face as she thought that he was't happy about her being pregnant. "Don't take it the wrong way! Of course I ain't ready ta be someone's father, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna" He clarified it to her which made her relieved, "I just need to tell ya, once you start gettin further along, I'm not gonna like too many people around ya. I'm already territorial about ya and now that ma pup is in there, it makes it worst" Storm already knew what he meant, she was already very submissive to him due to his ways. He didn't take other male scents on her very lightly, it drove the wolverine inside him wild. To show submissiveness to him she would have to lean her head to the side as he would sink his canines into her neck and show his dominant side to her until she would submit to him. He also didn't like being too far away from her, it was going to be even more difficult now that she was having his child.

"You won't...attack anyone right?" She had to ask, hoping that it wouldn't drive his beast insane.

"Nah, unless they try to hurt ya or something. But don't worry, I'll let them all know." Blowing a breath of relief, she smiled and was glad that he wouldn't go too insane. In a way, she was looking forward to these next couple months, her hand went to her flat stomach and his fell onto of hers. This was going to be quite an adventure for the two.

**Thank you for reading everyone! I would love to get reviews and all. This story will mainly follow Storm's pregnancy as well as upcoming events that will occur. And as for the virus that Storm has, just remember that since it might be a big part in the story as well~ I can't say how long this will be but I will try to make it as long as it stays interesting to me and you all!**


End file.
